


Mother knows Best

by Laurabella2930



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Established Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Late Night Conversations, One Shot, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-22
Updated: 2015-11-22
Packaged: 2018-05-02 23:05:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5267279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurabella2930/pseuds/Laurabella2930
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random one shot about a late night conversation between Ray and Felicity that shows her Donna Smoak truly knew best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mother knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: No copyright infringement intended. I own nothing in relation to Arrow or it's characters.

**Mother Know's Best**

 

Donna Smoak was wrong about many things in regards to Felicity’s life. She was wrong to assume that the move to Starling or now Star City was going to be a disaster. She was wrong to assume that she’d come home after six months realizing that her mother was right. She was even wrong when she started texting Oliver behind her back but Donna Smoak was completely right about one very important thing...

Make up sex was so worth fighting for. 

Granted Felicity had felt lost and confused during her slightly manic guilt induced departure from reality this was true; but Donna had very knowingly hit upon a very real fear. Felicity had never once lost herself to a relationship not truly. With Cooper she’d felt sadness and even a slight amount of guilt since it was her mind and not his own that had created the virus. Her genius had eclipsed his own and in that moment she’d felt pride; his loss should have caused her far more pain, it should have left her wrecked beyond repair. Instead she grew up, she changed her life and became so much more than the Goth computer nerd from before. She’d become stronger but her heart had become harder. If she’d been hard to reach before now she was comparable to Mt. Everest. 

Other men had passed through like waves in short intermittent bursts. Some would stick around for a few months while others would last a few mere weeks. She’d smile and flirt but her heart never once flickered with a desire or a need for more. She’d never felt that intangible pull for the man in front of her...she’d never longed for more until she met Oliver. 

Felicity glanced over her shoulder to peer upon Oliver’s face. He’d fallen asleep not more than an hour ago as they laid wrapped together from head to toe. He’d kissed her forehead until she felt his breaths even out and his body go lax against her. She smiled despite herself as she reached her fingers upwards to trace along the soft ageless contours of his face. His skin bit and nipped along the softer more delicate skin of her finger’s tips. Felicity had slowly traced her way along the curve of his jaw before using both of her thumbs to pad lightly over his slightly parted lips. Yes she’d relished these moments because she was finally left alone to indulge in her own personal fantasies. She was allowed to see the man before her as he deserved to be seen. She was allowed to see him as nothing more than the man who’d very slowly begun to claim her soul one very small step at a time. 

Felicity smiled at the recent memory as she continued to peer over at his sleeping form. The pattern for them was the same. The first time they’d fought was fast and quick. The argument was petty and dumb but it served it’s purpose. After that Oliver took her again and again. He’d sink into her body with a speed and depth that left her overwhelmed and begging for air. His pulsating movements broke down every last barrier until she could feel their very souls connecting. After that a routine had formed they’d lay fully connected as Oliver remained inside her; their bodies joined in every possible, conceivable way. He’d place feather light kisses to her forehead as his fingers skimmed up and down the lines of her naked back. Felicity would press her own kisses to his jaw while she used her fingers to caress and knead his war torn skin. Sometimes they’d speak but mostly they didn’t; they just kissed and caressed until the waves of their mutual organisms began to slowly fade away.As their rapid breathes came to a slow and even pace Oliver would then sever the connection by depriving her body of his own. Once that precious connection was severed he often began to fall asleep so she’d remain in his arms until she heard the tell tale sign of his soft snores. Felicity had learned that those soft sounds meant that Oliver had found his way to a place he rarely visited. Only then would she turn to lay on her other side so that her back was closely pressed to his front. Felicity was about to fade back off into a deep hopefully dream filled sleep when her peace was broken by a rather loud if not slightly obnoxious slamming of their front door. Usually the slightest sound woke him even from the deepest of sleeps but for perhaps the first time in their relationship he didn’t even stir. She listened for a few more minutes until the slamming became louder and far more pronounced. Felicity naturally assumed that her mother had returned from some local bar. Sighing she pulled at Oliver’s wrist to find the watch he often fell asleep wearing was still firmly in place. The time on the small and slightly fuzzy time piece read 3:02 am. 

With a fair amount of reluctance Felicity shuffled out of her warm Oliver formed cocoon in search of his tee-shirt drawer. Her feet hit the cold floor as the sounds from below grew louder the banging noises that was once a slight annoyance were now far more pronounced. She bent down to pick up Oliver’s discarded sweatpants as she grabbed at another random piece of clothing that was now littering their bedroom floor. Rolling the waistline of the pants up over and over again had worked to keep the pants in place but still their height difference meant that she’d have to tread carefully down the stairs or it’d be her own screams that Oliver might be sleeping through.

Felicity glanced in the mirror she’d hung at the loft spaces entrance before she padded downstairs. Donna might support her relationship with Oliver but that didn’t mean Felicity was ready to swap stories about their best sexual encounters. All of which would have been told with Oliver as the main attraction. Felicity giggled to herself over the bad pun as she raked her fingers through her messed blonde hair her smile practically made her glow as she bit down on her lower lip. The actions reminded her of someone else’s teeth doing the exact same thing just mere hours before. Her grin grew as she neared the landing, the sounds were now more centralized as she reached the now lit living space. 

Without looking up she spoke her tone was light, carefree and most importantly happy. “Mom I realize that I threw you out but do you really have to make this much of a racket when you...” 

Felicity stopped dead in her tracks when she saw not her mother but Ray standing looking slightly disheveled next to her kitchen sink. 

Felicity took a timid step forward before saying “Ray?” 

Ray just shrugged his shoulders before smiling sheepishly and said. “How angry would Oliver be if I maybe spent the night on your couch?” 

Felicity’s tongue clicked with a mixture of amusement and fear. Oliver wasn’t the jealous type but something about Ray caused a little more than friction where she and Oliver were concerned. However Felicity had sold his condo and then liquidated most of his remaining assets. Felicity had basically rendered him homeless so without another thought she walked to back of the loft and peered into the room that had once been Thea’s. The bed was made and her mother was no where in sight so with a slight shrug she calmly replied. “My spare room is now apparently your’s.” 

Just like that Felicity had left the calm of the passing storm only to create a brand new one. 

* * *

 

Felicity had expected a small thank you or even a little hug of appreciation but instead Ray issued her a question. 

“Did you and Oliver work it out?” Ray asked her as he opened the fridge and proceeded to pull out a wide variety of lunch meats and cheeses. Felicity watched in awe as he maneuvered around her kitchen with ease. He found the bread, the plate, and the knife with no trouble at all. Ray had even managed to make her own stomach growl as the smell of the lightly toasted bread wafted through the airy open space. 

Her stomach lurched and growled with appreciation as she watched him tower the lean sliced turkey atop the thin strips of roast beef. Her tongue darted out to lick her lower lip when he pulled out the two slices of provolone. Felicity realized with a shocking amount of clarity that the last real meal she’d consumed was a few hours before she’d realized Ray was still alive. 

Felicity leaned over the counter top with her greedy eager hands as she picked up one half of the impressively tall sandwich. She groaned as she took her first heavenly bite, the yellow mustard squirted out around her fingers but she couldn’t find it in herself to care. Ray glanced at her and smiled before he said “Felicity next time just tell to make two instead of one okay?” 

Felicity swallowed and chuckled her cheeks flushed as she covered her still full mouth with her hand. “Sorry...if it makes you feel any better Oliver’s been begging me to eat for days.” 

Ray grinned before he replied. “Felicity now that we’re sharing my sandwich you think you might consider answering my question?” 

Swallowing with delight Felicity issued out a slightly curt reply. “Number one I paid for this food and number two Oliver and I are none of your concern.” 

She’d begun to sink her teeth into the next oversized bite as Ray issued yet another well timed retort. “Felicity come on the tension between you two was palpable but then again it always was...even when we were dating so what gives?”  

He had her there and Felicity knew it so she pulled out a stool and proceeded to calmly eat her 3:30am snack. She made him wait in silence as she slowly savored each wonderfully delectable bite. Ray leaned against the back counter with his arms folded against his upper chest his face was a mixture of amusement and exhaustion. She knew he needed to sleep but she also knew that part of him must have felt lost. Ray had been rich, successful, and most importantly he saw himself as a hero and just like that it had all been taken away. Ray was going to spiral and she hoped that she’d be able to help him while making sure Oliver knew he truly came first. 

“Felicity some time today would be nice.” Ray was reaching his breaking point so she finally gave in. 

“My guilt almost ruined my relationship.” Felicity said as calmly as could be but still she knew Ray’d see right through her. 

“It wasn’t your fault Felicity and how could you do anything that would ruin what the two of you have?” Felicity glanced up at him as he strode towards her his hands reaching out to hold her own. Felicity leaned back as she used her hands to slide up and down her fabric covered arms. 

Ray noticing this movement spoke hoping to elevate her concerns. “Felicity you two have what most people dream of but never find.” 

“I know Ray and we’re fine...hell we’re better than fine he’s my entire world and that was the problem.” Felicity sighed as she leaned forward once more her elbows now resting on the edge of the glass counter tops. “I would have been here to receive your message had I not been so wrapped up in him and that was the problem.” 

Ray nodded as he came around the island he stood on her right side before asking his next question. “Was the problem?” 

Felicity smiled softly before saying “My mother helped me see that my relationship with Oliver might just be the best thing that’s ever happened to me. 

Ray replied with a simple “How so?” 

Looking over towards Ray she stood brushing the crumbs off Oliver’s’ sweat pants before she replied. “You remember when we broke up? You know when I came to borrow the jet, do you remember what you said to me?” 

Ray nodded before saying “Yes I told you I loved you and you responded with Jello...” He sighed before he filled in the last part. “Then I told you that you couldn’t be in love with me because you were already in love with Oliver.” Then suddenly as if the lights from above had finally been lit he laughed before issuing his final reply. “He helped make you the woman I fell for. You found yourself in him as he found himself in you. Remind why you two were fighting again?” 

Felicity laughed as she patted his shoulder before heading back to the lofts upper level. “Because I was afraid that my relationship with him was taking away my identity. It took my mother and Oliver’s undying support to make me realize that the best parts me were made better because he loved me and because I loved him.” 

Ray spoke once more before he turned to head towards the spare bedroom “I’m glad that you’re happy Felicity.” 

She smiled and spoke once more before they each parted for the night. 

“Me too Ray, me too.” 

* * *

 

With a full stomach and a smile on her face she presumed to peel off her black sweater. She’d snuck a peak at Oliver when she reached the upper landing of the second floor. His arm was reached out across her empty space while his face was partially engulfed in her lavender and vanilla scented pillow. Even in sleep Oliver seemed to need her just as she knew she needed him. Her back was turned for a split second while she resumed removing her clothes. He’d been sound asleep so when she felt his body pressed closely to her own bared back she couldn’t help the shocked sound that escaped from her lips. 

With whisper soft words Oliver asked “You and Ray have a good talk?” While he spoke his fingers were trailing up and down her bared arms as he leaned down to kiss the exposed side of her neck. 

Felicity smiled enjoying this surprise as her eyes slowly slid closed. She felt his lips lightly beginning to suck at the juncture of her neck and shoulder when she realized that she hadn’t yet responded to his previous question. So before she became too lost in the sensations he’d begun to illicit from her body she spoke. “Yeah...” Which would have been enough but Felicity went one step further by asking “Oliver I thought you were asleep hon...” 

Felicity’s last thoughts became lost as she brought her hands up to reach behind her. Her arms banded around their combined forms until she could feel every curve and contour of his body against her skin. Felicity was almost so distracted by the way his palms were splayed across her stomach that she had almost missed his reply. 

“I woke up when I felt you lift up my wrist. I thought it was just your mother and that perhaps you two might want a few moments alone so...” Oliver’s voice faded out as he resumed his previous spine tingling activity. 

Felicity hummed with approval as her hands drifted downward until she felt his warm taught skin beneath her fingertips. “You realize that we have a house guest right?” Her voice was soft as they each brought the other closer the two of them began to move as one until she was sure Oliver’s calf’s were at the edge of the bed. 

“You do realize that if we’re really quiet no one will be the wiser..” Oliver’s hands were now tugging down at the rolled up waistband of the sweat pants; Felicity’s were busy kneading against his hard toned flesh. He took no time at all in ridding her of the heavy cotton garment as he helped her carefully toe out of the fabrics loose black confines. 

Her next words were muffled as she released his body in order to bring her chest to press forcefully against his own. His skin rubbed roughly against her soft sensitive breasts as she proceeded to wrap her arms tightly around his neck. “You’ll have to muffle my screams...” Felicity smiled as Oliver’s mouth came down to roughly claim her own. 

When they parted he said “I can work with that.” 

Felicity giggled as Oliver smiled they each held each other tightly as Felicity pushed them both down upon the now rumpled sheets of their shared bed. Felicity pulled back once more wanting and needing to say a few last words to him before they each became to lost in the moment to remember their own names. 

“We’re gonna be okay you know that right?” Felicity spoke quietly against the small smile of his parted lips. 

Oliver kissed the corner of her mouth lightly before replying “I love you.. “ Felicity would have replied in kind but her words and screams were cut off by the pressure of his mouth against her own. 

* * *

 

 Felicity woke the next morning to the feeling of aching muscles and the joy of utter and complete satisfaction. She reached out towards Oliver’s side of the bed and found that he was already gone. Felicity groaned slightly when she attempted to move her body ached and tingled in the places where Oliver had very recently been. Regardless of that fact she smiled her memories of last night would she knew keep her warm and content for many weeks to come...not that she’d have to wait much past tonight but still. 

Following her normal morning routine she moved but paused when heard the sound of Oliver’s still rarely heard laugh as it echoed through the lofts open walls. Softly she padded over to the landing of the stairs and sat down listening with a joy that her heart never found the words to express as Oliver laughed. 

* * *

 

“Ray I never did ask Felicity but how did you get into our home?” Felicity smiled as she heard the small accusation that was hidden deep within the rich tenor of his voice.

Ray’s response was equally light and just as joyful as she would have expected. “Yeah well um I sort of...” His voice stilled slightly and Felicity was halfway tempted to walk down there and demand the answer. Her restraint however was rewarded as Oliver himself took the lead. 

“Ray come on you’re a friend I’m just curious that’s all.” Again Felicity smiled as she found the urge to run down there even harder to resist. 

In the background she kept hearing the sounds of Oliver as he cooked what she presumed was his we have guest’s breakfast. She closed her eyes as she leaned into the stairwells wall and smiled as her senses were assaulted with the heavenly smells of French toast, scrambled eggs, and waffles as they wafted through the air. Her slight reprieve was interrupted when Ray finally found the courage to once again speak. 

With a loud huff and she assumed a hand through the hair she heard Ray finally speak. “I saw Donna and well...” 

Oliver laughed as he finished the statement. “So she let you in and the rest is all late night history.”

Then the conversation changed...

“So Felicity’s mom is just really one of a kind isn’t she?” 

Felicity heard Oliver’s laugh and waited for his response but what he said made her heart melt. 

“Felicity’s mother is truly a wonderful woman who loves her daughter endlessly.” That was enough but Oliver then took it one step further...

“But for me what makes Donna special is Felicity.” Felicity’s heart melted at that moment but still she remained still as she continued to listen from up above. However the next comment tested her resting stance. 

“You make her happy Oliver and for that I’m very grateful.” Ray’s sentiment made Felicity stand as she now feared where this conversation might be heading. 

She was about to take her first step when she froze as Oliver’s voice once more caused her to freeze in mid step. 

“Ray all I ever wanted was for her to happy...even if it meant she chose you.” Felicity started moving again but Ray’s response came before she was even halfway down the stairs. 

“Felicity already chose you Oliver...even when she was with me her heart was always with you. I saw that the night Roy left...and I saw that she had your’s when you thought she was in danger. Oliver you two make the other better and anyone who doesn't’ see that doesn’t see you.” 

Felicity came in as Ray fell silent. She smiled at Ray but made a beeline for Oliver as he opened his arms and hugged her tightly to his chest. “Good Morning Felicity.” He said as he placed a gentle kiss to her hair. 

“Good Morning Oliver.” Felicity looked around the expanse of the now food littered counter top before she glanced up and said “Good Morning Ray.” 

Ray nodded in reply before he stood up and grabbed a plate. “So Felicity why would you steal half of my sandwich when you have a boyfriend who can make food like this?” 

Oliver laughed and Felicity smiled as she glanced silently between the two. Ray was piling his plate with eggs and a few strips of bacon as Oliver held her close to his side. They each exchanged small stories about her habit of thieving food but she didn’t care. 

Felicity was worried that Oliver might not understand her friendship with Ray or that he’d be jealous of their connection. But now as she stood nestled into his side with his lips pressed lightly to her hair she knew her worries had been in vain. 

Felicity also smiled inwardly as she recalled another of her mother’s precious words of wisdom from the night before...

“Oliver’s not your father hon...”

But her favorite was still 

“He loves you.” 

Felicity was smart in many ways but in some ways she’d have to admit that her mother truly knew best.    

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on Tumblr @laurabelle2930


End file.
